A Tale of souls
by Sam of shadowdale
Summary: In the far future, the Games, a sport were you bind the soul of long dead warriors to yourself, control the world! Waiting for submissions.
1. Chapter 1

All right, Sam of shadowdale has returned with a new fic. This'll be a short chapter, but it's the setup one so that should be expected…..

Auron: Stop making excuses and start!

Me: Ok, fine!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.

_This is a tale of souls and war._

_Long ago, on this very planet, a great war raged. The mightiest heroes and villains were involved, and they battled for years under the clouded skies. The battles threatened to destroy the earth, and everything living on it…_

_But then came the Calling._

_It was a cataclysmic event. A red storm descended on earth, it's magic power sealing the souls of the warriors away…_

_One hundred years later, relative peace exists. A wise senate rules the world, and there are no traces of the warriors of before._

_Except the Games!_

_The lock souls of the warriors of old were restless. So they fused themselves to mortal bodies, granting them their skills, powers, and sometimes attitudes. They still fought, but not in war, for the Games are more of sports than battles._

_Thus began the Age of Games!_

Okay, so that's the setup. Now, I need three submissions of people who want to be in this, anyone at all, but only three…for now.

Submit like this:

Name: (real names, not pennames)

Game name: (pennames)

Soul: (It can be any character from Cartoons, Anime, video games, anything!)

Personality:

Appearance:

Notes: Anything not covered


	2. The dangerous chalangs

Okay, I've read the submissions, and decided…..to pick four instead of three.

Review responses:

Yami Alter Shead: I like, I like. Your in.

Tinyrocket: Don't take this the wrong way, but, well, Snoopy would be really hard for me to do. If you still want to be in this, could you find someone a bit more……..combatant?

Orange Sora: Same as Tinyrocket

Seth Nemah: Ok, I like your setup, but I'm not putting you in yet cause I know next to nothing about Scryed and need to do research. However, I will pit you in eventually.

Sharidakan Traqurity: Look, I don't mean to be rude, but from what I saw, you didn't even read the summery. The cartoon characters were locked away 100 years ago, and your claiming friends with all of them.

Dr. Dude: Uhhhhh…..how am I gonna put this lightly………Bobobo scares the crap out of me.

Blue parratroopa: You're in, dude. I've gotta call you something, though.

Darth Ben: I'll put you in the next chapter or so, if you tell me if it's ok to give you Anakin, or anyone else who isn't Sora, Riku, Mickey, or Roxas.

Aquaflame: Oh, you'll be in…as soon as I research Sango a bit better.

And now…………I shall begin!

Shabu stared at the desert sunset from the roof of his house. The entire wasteland seemed so superficial from here, so insignificant. Almost making him forget about what he had heard earlier that day.

He had lived in Mesa his entire life, but all of his friends, everything he had done was worthless…. because they were moving the next week. Some of the things his parents did made no sense to him. Still, there was one advantage. In another town, no one would know who his brother was.

Seba Nassaku was everything that people could love, and, consequently, everything that a brother could hate. He was a Soul fighter, a superstar, a kind person. It was almost like he had been designed to make Shabu look bad.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a face coming into view, right in front of him. He jumped.

"Raf, could you please stop sneaking up on me?" he asked, annoyed.

Raf just grinned. This was essentially his persona, the troublemaker. He had spiky blond hair, wore a vest with no shirt under it, and seemed to make getting into trouble his daily routine.

"Man, I gotta show you something." Raf said.

"I'm not in the mood."

"But it's a Soul Battle!"

This got Shabu's attention. He had always loved soul battles, but could rarely see one…at least one that didn't have his brother in it. "Really?" He said. "Were?"

"Out on the Wastes!" Raf replied. "Come on, lets take my speeder." Both of them ren to the edge of town and mounted the desert hovercraft.

As they rode out, Raf began to daydream.

"One day," he said, "its gonna be us on that battlefield. Only it won't be that one, it'll be the championship field. People'll be screamin' our names, and whenever someone heres the name Nassaku, they'll think of you, not your bro. It'll be great!"

"Yeah……"mumbled Shabu. But he was cut off. They were there.

"Okay, Shabu, we gotta be quiet. If anyone notices us, they'll make us leave."

"Why?" Shabu asked.

Raf grinned. "Cause we're gonna watch up close."

0000000000000000000000

Tiago was not pleased. The odds looked bad.

Granted, this was hardly a new emotion. With the state that the Saber Team was in, he had to worry about even the slightest loss. With each one, the team was put down more ranks, and the next battles loss would do terrible damage to them. Really, they shouldn't even be taking on their current opponents, but they had started badmouthing Lily…Tiago thought that they were lucky to not be bailing her out for assault.

"Tiago!" a loud, slightly nasal voice called. "Tiago, are we seriously gonna fight the Ghostzone team?"

Tiago turned around. Standing behind him was a pale, thin boy with a pair of thick glasses. He looked incredibly nervous, but then, he had every right to be. "Yeah, Collin." He replied grimly.

"Oooooooookaaaaayyy." Collin said nervously. "That's fine, really. Just carve this on my tombstone: Here lies Collin Esba, game name, Blue Parratroopa. He died defending the honor of a psycho chick."

"Who are you calling a psycho chick?" A loud scream echoed down the hallway of the moving battle fort. A tawny girl with red, spiky hair charged toward them both.

"Let's see, Lily…..maybe the person who got us into a battle with _the most psychotic team in the Waste!_"

"That's enough out of all of you!" demanded Tiago. "Look, I know things are tense. Ben and Joyce are on vacation, Professor Hlidden is getting heart surgery, and we're about to fight a team of murderous lunatics. But if we don't stop bickering, we're gonna get shredded! Lets give it all we got!"

Collin sighed. "Fine, but Lily's gonna pay my hospital bill."

Lily glared at him. "Shut up."

Tiago sighed. This was gonna be a long fight.

00000000000000000

Shabu stared at Raf. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We could really get hurt!"

Raf just laughed. "You big baby." At that moment, something began to drop out of the sky at the two battle forts. The judge had arrived.

000000000000000000

Tiago looked at the judge blankly. The android floated out of the pod it had landed in, and began to speak.

"Today's battle shall begin. The Saber team versus the Ghostzone team. Saber team players: Blu Parratroopa, Lily Phantom, and Team leader Alter Shead. Ghostzone team players: Deadhunter, Techhead, and Scream."

The Ghostzone team stepped out, looking as badass as humanly possible, all musclebound and terrifying. It made the Saber team feel slightly weak and useless, especially Parratroopa.

The judge raised both hands in the air. "Ready? Fight!"

Ok, that's all for now. For a while, no new submissions. When I need more, I'll say.

See ya later!


End file.
